


I Got Sunshine, I Got You

by zimmer2d



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Better late than never?, Birthday Sex, F/M, Happy birthday toxic!, Hugs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimmer2d/pseuds/zimmer2d
Summary: “‘S still yer birfday, love,” he says, “yew can ‘ave me ‘owever yew wan’.”“Surprise me,” you tell him, “nothing like a surprise for your birthday, right?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toxicNeurosis (amaranthineArcane)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=toxicNeurosis+%28amaranthineArcane%29).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOXICNEUROSIS! I'm sorry it's late! Forgiveness!!! Anyway, smut present for you cuz it's all I know haha!

“Roomie! C’mon, wake up!”

 

You blink awake, your eyes stinging at the light of the hallway as your roommate knocks excitedly on your door before unceremoniously entering your room. You cringe at the light as her heeled feet tap long the wooden floor. “C’mon girlie! It’s your birthday! Or did you forget?”

 

“Ngh…” you groan at her. At least she was kind enough to turn on your closet light instead of the ceiling light. You don’t think you could handle the onset of the headache that would come from it. Rubbing your eyes as you sit up, you sort of make out your roommate’s curly hair bobbing in and out of your closet, putting together a birthday outfit for you. Good. Hopefully it’ll take a moment for her to choose so you can get five more minutes of sleep. Class was all kinds of hell, and, to be honest, you were distracted for some reason...

 

“I hate all of these,” she pouts, “and wake up! We’re going out for your--” You feel her pounce on your bed, shaking you awake “BIRTHDAAAAYYYY!”

 

“I know, I know,” you laugh as she jumps up and down to wake you. “If you hate all my clothes, why don’t you--?”

 

“Oh! What’s this?” she gasps. She reaches under your bed to pull out a long, box wrapped in yellow paper, “Something I  _ don’t  _ hate?”

 

You take the box, suddenly more awake as you unwrap the gift. You giggle at the contents, examining the outfit you had been eyeing for a month. “Aw! You’re awesome!”

 

“I know. Get dressed, we’re gonna be late,” she smiles at you again and leaves you to get dressed. It doesn’t take you long to shower and dress and make some sense of your hair. You follow her down to the car waiting outside and the two of you head downtown.

 

Normally you aren’t much of a club person, but lounges, you can do. A few of your friends from class are there and you didn’t have to take your wallet out for anything except to show your ID to the bouncer. You and the massive group you’re part of drink until the buzz starts to hit you and your eyes start to play tricks on you.

 

A mess of blue hair walks by you, eyes dark and lanky arms swinging along his sides. The main reason you couldn’t focus today, or any other day. He orders a drink from the bar and starts a conversation with the three others he’d arrived with: a greenish older man that you can smell, even from this distance, a larger guy that seemed so unfazed by said smell you just assume he’d gotten used to it or is completely nose-blind. A shorter, thinner, and most obviously younger member of the group sits at the bar talking animatedly to the bartender.

 

“Is that him?” you hear your roommate whisper in your ear when she catches you blushing. You give her a small smile, turning your glass in your hands. “Hm. Stuart, right?”

 

“Don’t you dare,” you mumble seriously, but she’s already gone. You try to think of an escape plan. All exits are blocked and even if you could leave, she was your ride home and you don’t have money to Uber. Shit.

 

You watch her nervously, the greenish guy making flirty faces at her that she grimaces at and you match her grimace with one of your own. She politely pries away from him, pointing at your large group in general. Your blue haired classmate looks over and recognizes you, gives a smile and turns to the bartender to order another drink before making his way to you.

 

“‘Appy birfday,” he says. He offers you a Lemon Drop shot that you take nervously.

 

“Um, thank you,” you say quietly. You see your roommate shuffle three or four people away from where you’re sitting to make room for blue-haired Stuart to sit next to you. He sips at his drink, his butterscotchy smell filling your nose.

 

“‘S a nice nigh’ t’be ou’,” he says to you. He gazes past to the window. The moon was full and stars were scattered nicely across a velvety sky.

 

“Yeah, it is,” you agree.

 

“‘M goin’ out for a smoke,” he says as he takes out a pack of cigarettes and taps them against his palm, “Care to join me? ‘S a bi’ too loud f’me.”

 

“Sure,” you agree. The more your friends drink, the louder they become and it’s starting to grate on your nerves. You follow Stuart out, watching him lean against the balcony as he lights up and puffs out the smoke. “What brings you out tonight, Stu?” you ask for lack of something to say.

 

“Jus’ out wiv me band,” he shrugs, “Muds is out almos’ ev’ry nigh’ lookin’ f’birds an’ such. Noodle was wantin’ t’come ou’ anyway so me an’ Rus’re jus’ along fer th’ride.”

 

“I never knew you were in a band, Stu,” you smile at him. You sip at the drink he gave you as he gives you a blushing, gapped smile. Fuck, he’s cuter up close…

 

“Yeah, we’re ok I guess…” he scratches at his azure hair.

 

“When are you playing again? I’d love to hear you.”

 

“Nex’ weekend actually,” he says sitting on the bench beside him, “I, er, was ‘opin’ t’ask yew in class t’day.”

 

“W-were you?” you blush a little more. You knocked the last of your drink back, hoping you’re having some drunken daydream that you don’t particularly want to be woken from.

 

“Mm. You seemed in a hurry t’leave, so I fig’red…”

 

“Oh…” You remembered that you hauled ass out of that classroom desperate for sleep. Two seconds you could’ve stayed…

 

“So, ‘ow ‘bout it? Will you come?” 

 

“Of course.”

 

For the next hour or so, you and Stuart (“Oh, call me 2D. Ev’ryone does.”) sit and talk music and slasher films until you see your roommate coming towards you, then makes an immediate U-turn with a smirk on her face when she sees you. You never thought talking to 2D would be so refreshing. Having a talk with a musician that gives a damn about his craft wasn’t something you were expecting for your birthday. You hear the bartender make the last call over the intercom. “Wow, I didn’t think we would talk this long,” you say looking down at the clock on your phone. There was a message there from your roommate:

 

_ ‘Money for an Uber in your wallet for whenever you two are ready! See ya!’ _

 

You look down over the balcony to see her curly hair staggering out with her arm looped around a set of twins’ waists as they climbed into an Uber of their own. She might not be home tonight. “Well, there goes my ride,” you groan. Of all the days to run out on you…

 

“And there’s mine,” 2D groans. Murdoc was below with two or three girls around him, either sick or with non-functioning nasal passages. Noodle and Russel had long since gone when Murdoc decided to regale the crowd at large of various sexcapades in different countries. “Looks like it’s jus’ yew ‘n me.”

 

“I suppose so.” You behave as cool as you can, but after talking to him for the first time, you can’t get enough of the guy! 2D suggests dinner and you walk to a diner down the block and talk some more, laughing and joking like you had been all night. This is where shit got weird. He’s stealing glances at you, accidental finger brushes when reaching for things and little foot taps under the table start to occur sporadically. Of course he apologizes for them, but with tinged cheeks and small smiles that you find yourself returning.

 

“‘S gettin’ late,” 2D says after you’ve eaten. You decided to walk through the park nearby, talking, of course. “Per’aps we ought t’get ‘ome. We do ‘ave class tomorrow.”

 

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” you groan. You suddenly remember the assignments you have that aren't complete sitting on the kitchen table. “I can call an Uber, but I can only get myself home. I can’t get you home too.”

 

“‘S alrigh’,” 2D shrugs with a smile, “I don’ mind walkin’. Wha’s a couple o’miles? ‘S a nice night ‘n I had a good time.”

 

“Me too.” And you’re not ready for it end. You want to keep talking to him, to have those ‘accidental’ hand brushes and things continue on. “Do you mind escorting me home?”

 

“‘Course.” 

 

You call up a ride and wait. A breeze blows through and you curse inwardly at yourself for not bringing a jacket. “Chilly,” you mutter as you hug yourself. You feel him wrap his lanky arms around you, pulling you closer to his body.

 

“‘M sorry, bu’ ‘s all I ‘ave,” 2D says quietly with that pinkish tinge on his face. 

 

“Thanks,” you smile up at him and huddle your body closer to him. You feel him nuzzle into your hair, inhaling your scent and rubbing a thumb along your arms that are covered in goosebumps that have nothing to do with the cold.

 

“Smell nice,” he mumbles into your hair. You giggle at him, hearing a little chuckle come from him. “Well, yew do!”

 

“Thank you. You smell nice too.” You rest your head against the bend of his neck and breathe him in. Menthols and butterscotch. It’s perfect. You can’t stop yourself; you turn in his arms and blatantly sniff him, letting your lips brush lightly over his skin.

 

“Mm…” he groans. 2D’s fingers twitch on your arms, “Um, I didn’ fink I smelled tha’ good.”

 

“You do,” you tell him, but you pull yourself back anyway. This might be pushing it…

 

2D leans into you suddenly, inhaling the smell of your perfume on your neck and his lips ghost over the sensitive skin there. It was driving you crazy having him so close like this, the unpreparedness that you feel when he presses his lips into your neck adding to the overwhelming happiness you’re already dealing with.

 

He pulls back, your skin cursing at him to get back over there and do that again dammit! “I...had somefink I wanted t’give yew. Besides a drink an’ an invite to th’show I mean. I wasn’ sure yew’d like it since we don’ really know each ovver too well.”

 

“I never refuse gifts, 2D,” you smile at him. He smiles back at you. How hot is your face right now? Warm enough to melt polar ice caps, maybe?

 

“Still, I...I’ve liked yew fer a while, so I...er…well,” he stammered. He gives you a shy look. That  _ look _ ...Christ, you could live off that look.

 

“So, what is it?”

 

“C-close yer eyes,” he says nervously. You give him a look, not a  _ look  _ look like he gave you, but a look. “Please?” Damn that adorable ass face! You close your eyes, that smoky-sweet smell is so strong you can almost taste it… 

 

“Mph…” you feel his lips against yours, pressing softly as he holds you by the shoulders as if you’d leave. You press into the kiss, feeling him open his mouth slightly. You mirror him, letting your arms wrap around his skinny neck. He pulls you into his lap, deepening the kiss and making your head spin wonderfully. He breaks the kiss, his eyes blinking open as you open your own. “That’s quite a gift,” you sigh at him.

 

2D blushes at you as your ride arrives. He assists you into the car and piles in after you, wrapping his arms around you again. You arrive at your house, noting that the porch light was still lit which meant your roommate wasn’t home. “Er, well…’ere we are,” 2D mumbles.

 

“You’re not coming in to say good night?” you smirk at him, “Maybe you should stay. It’s too late to be walking home.”

 

“Yer sure it’s alrigh’?” he asks. You nod at him and hold your hand out.

 

“I’ve got Freddy vs. Jason.” His precious face lights up and he takes your hand, following you to the door as your Uber pulls off. You kick off your shoes and pop in the DVD, 2D following suit and you sit on the sofa together to watch the movie. He tucks comfortably under you. Precious thing. 

 

About twenty minutes into the movie, 2D glances up at you; more at your lips than your face. “Um, love?” he says. Assuming he’s referring to you as ‘love’, you look down at him sleepily.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Jus’ a question.”

 

“Bathroom’s down the hall to the right.”

 

“No, I, um...I really liked kissin’ yew.”

 

“Ok.”

 

He sits upright, untangling himself from your body to see you properly. He fidgets a little, like he can’t quite find the words he wants to say. “Would yew mind if I...I mean if yew wan’ to…”

 

You give him a soft smile, leaning into him and kissing him again. Soft little pecks become harder; sweet, closed-mouth kisses become fiery, open-mouth snogs, and once well-behaved hands become devious and adventurous little bastards. 

 

2D slides a hand under your top, dancing along the waistband of your jeans. You feel his long fingers make random doodle patterns on your spine that make you tingle. “Ngh…” you groan into his mouth, biting down gently on his bottom lip.

 

“Ah…” he moans at you. 2D pushes you back, laying you on the sofa and settling comfortably between your legs, deciding to venture onto your neck, nipping at the sensitive skin there and making your heart race. 

 

“Mm, 2D…”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I really like kissing you too.”

 

He smiles into your neck with a little chuckle that vibrates against your body. “I can do more, if yew wan’ me to.” You feel 2D’s tongue tracing your collarbone lightly, giving you an idea of what ‘more’ could actually mean.

 

“Like I said, I don't refuse gifts.” At least not from him. 2D’s hands wander up your belly, stroking softly and getting familiar with every inch of your skin, grazing lightly against the underwire of your bra. 

 

You, on the other hand, are exploring his back and sides with your fingers, taking in the expanse like you'd been fantasizing each day you're forced to sit behind him in class. You run your palms along his arms, brushing against the tattoos on his upper arms. He ruts against you softly, groaning at the contact against the heat coming from you, even though you're both fully dressed...for now anyway. 

 

2D pulls back and tosses off his shirt for you. He gives you a shy smile when he catches you staring. You shake your mind from it to focus on the task at hand and you slip out of your new top too. You reach around to unhook your bra, but 2D stops you. “What?”

 

“M-maybe we should be in a more...priva’e room. ‘N case yer roommate comes ‘ome.”

 

That's right. You live with another human being. You grab up your shirt and lead him to your bedroom, closing the door behind you, plunging you both in moonlit darkness. 2D pulls you close to him, hugging your body in a way you never thought a person could hold someone. He bows his head to kiss you, those spindly fingers making quick work of your bra and letting it fall to the floor. He steers you over to your bed and you fall onto it, letting him kiss and suck at your delicate skin, leaving little red marks the don't really stay for too long. He takes his time with you, making sure to get every bit of you excited for his next move, whatever it may be.

 

“Yew sure ‘s ok t’do this?” he breathes to you. His fingers trace along your jeans again. “I can stop if yew wan’ me to.”

 

“I  _ don't _ want you to, 2D,” you tell him. You run a finger over his lips with a soft smile that he returns and continues with pleasing you. His lips sweep over your nipples, making them hard before he takes one into his mouth. “Ngh…” you arch your back into him as electrifying tingles pulse through you when he licks you there, then the same on the other. Your hips rise into his and you feel a bit of a bulge there, a hardness that excites you very much.

 

His breath is hot against your skin as he travels back up to your neck, “‘S still yer birfday, love,” he says, “yew can ‘ave me ‘owever yew wan’.”

 

The very thought of the things that statement could mean… you'd be making love for hours, and as wonderful as it sounds, you've already established that school takes precedence and you'll need a neuron or two to concentrate. “Surprise me,” you tell him, “nothing like a surprise for your birthday, right?”

 

2D smirks at you, then pulls your jeans off, then your panties, then shuffles you up the bed. He takes a moment to look over your body, the tips of his finger ghosting over you. “Bloody hell…” he whispered more to himself. Once he's had an eyeful, he slips out of his pants and shoves off the green briefs that catch your attention a little more than it should have when you see what they have beyond them.

 

Consider yourself surprised. 

 

2D crawls over to you, pushing your legs apart to kiss at your inner thighs and onward, stopping just shy of your sex. He gives you a look, a different look. A  _ look  _ look.  _ The Look.  _ You can't really describe it, what  _ The Look  _ is, but you don't have a second to think about it. You feel a long, wet something down there that's licking at your sensitive spots and makes you scream out loud. “ _ Shhhiit!  _ Fuckfuckfuck...oh my...yes!” 

 

You feel him laugh against  _ those  _ lips, which doesn't do anything except turn you on more. He stares at you as he eats you out, watching you lose your mind as he makes random patterns against your clit. 

 

You look down at him. 

 

He raises a dark blue eyebrow at you. 

 

You do the same.

 

He slips a finger into you. Then another. He pumps in and out at a steady pace, then faster until you're swearing again, grabbing roughly at his hair and rocking your hips into him. Eventually, that little tense bundle of nerves begs for salvation, so you gently pry him away. 2D gives you a smug-ish smirk. “Does tha’ su’prise yew?”

 

“It definitely surprises me, yes,” you breathe at him. As happy and lifeless as your body feels, you crave more of 2D. You look him up and down. Jesus, he's hot and heavy. Good length, sure, but what he lacks in length, he compensates in thickness. There’s also a sensitive looking vein on the underside that needs to be explored. You reach over to your vanity and dig around the middle drawer for the little box of condoms you barely have the time or relationship to use. You break open the new box and tear one from the pack. 2D reaches out to take it, but you toss it onto the nightstand instead. “Not yet,” you say and pat the space next you you for him to lay down.

 

He gives you a confused glance but does as he's told. You kneel beside him, kissing his lips and letting your hand get familiar with him, inching closer to that intriguing cock he has. You get a soft grip around him and he hisses at you when you stroke him, thumbing over the head and smearing the collected moisture that's there. “Mm, fuck, love…” he groans at you when your knuckles massage against that vein underneath. His black eyes close and his fingers grip at the blanket under him as hips jerk involuntarily at your hand. Adorable whimpers and cute moans escape his lips as you have your fun with him, but again, it wasn't enough. 

 

You break the kiss to nip at his manhood, fitting what you can into your mouth and your hands taking care of what can't. Long, spider like fingers curl in your hair as you work, opening and closing with sweet whispers of praises and encouragement from his lips.

 

2D stops you after a while and sits upright to kiss you, wordlessly pushing you back onto the bed again and positioning you how he wants you. He takes the rubber from the nightstand and rolls it on, then centers himself at your core. “ _ Ohh... _ shit, love,” he groans. His head lolls back as he enters you, a blissful tightness that makes your eyes roll back too. He rears back, then pushes in again, another moan from you both, then the pace gets faster and the breathing gets erratic.

 

“Ngh...yeah, sh-shit...so tight, love…”

 

“Oh, 2D...so big...feels so...so...fuck…”

 

Coherent sentences aren't on your agenda right now. He's making you feel too many things at once; his hands cup your breast and hips as he thrusts harder and faster. He steals kisses from you every now and then with a sex-induced smile on his gapped-tooth face. 

 

You decide to change things up, hooking your leg behind his knee and he falls into the mattress with you on top. “You're entitled to a surprise, too,” you whisper to him. He grins up at you, rubbing your sides as you ride him. 2D watches you, growling when you scratch at the blue hairs on his chest. You feel his hips rise up, reaching a deeper part of you that detonates an orgasm like you've never had before, then he hits it again and again until you come with his name falling from your mouth as you tighten around his member. 2D thrusts a few more times before his body goes rigid. For a second you worry something's wrong; he's biting his lip and his eyes are scrunched closed as if he's in pain. But a second after, a loud, euphoric, beastly growl resonates off the walls as he spends himself in you, squeezing your hips and slamming upward into you as he comes. You might want a picture of that for...later.

 

You slump off of him, noting the sweat on your bodies. A shower would be nice. Maybe before class, after breakfast. Coffee at least. You'll need it, a ton of it. You hear 2D panting heavily next you as he rolls the rubber off his length and discards it in the trash next to your vanity. “‘Ow’s tha’ for a su’prise?” he smiles up at the ceiling.

 

“It was amazing,” you sigh at him.

 

“I meant f’me!” he chuckles, “Been wantin’ t’do tha’ since las’ semester. God, if I knew yew'd be that amazin’...”

 

You curl up next to him, picking at the sparse hairs on his chest, “Then what?”

 

“I’d’ve talked to yew sooner, asked yew out, made yew me lady an’ all tha’.” You look up at him. He's blushing at you, that  _ look…  _

 

You give him one more long, sensual kiss, feeling him hug you tightly. “You still can.”

  
“Well, yew’ve already unwrapped me, an’ I don’ got a receipt, so ‘m yers now,” he smirks at you, “‘Appy birfday, love.”


End file.
